


Unleashing The Big Bad Wolf

by widerthanthepacific



Series: Stress Management [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is stressed again, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Come Eating, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kind of M/M/M I guess, M/M, Minsung decide to help with that, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Title Kink, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Voyeurism, minchan rise, minsung - Freeform, who'd have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerthanthepacific/pseuds/widerthanthepacific
Summary: Chan was stressed again. Like, really,reallystressed.Minsung decided to help him with that. Again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stress Management [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195406
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Unleashing The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Enjoy!
> 
> It's not necessary to read part 1 first, but it's probably better if you do!

Chan was stressed again. Like, really, _really_ stressed.

Minho witnessed Chan have what he must have thought was a private breakdown in the kitchen late one night. Minho and Jisung had been snuggling on the couch watching a movie after everyone else went to bed, and Jisung had fallen asleep on Minho’s lap. The movie had long been over, and the pair were so sunken into the couch that they weren’t easily noticeable from the kitchen. Minho watched quietly as Chan dejectedly walked down the hallway, then just stood in the kitchen like a sim for uncomfortably long, and then finally just walked up to the counter and let his forehead fall against the counter above. He raised his hands to his head and scrunched his fingers harshly into his own scalp.

Chan always made an effort to hide it from the members when he got like this, and he was largely successful at preventing them from witnessing his most vulnerable moments. And although he knew that Chan would be unhappy that he’d been watching him quietly unravel, Minho felt like he needed to do something. He hated knowing his leader was this stressed, especially when there was something he could do about it.

Minho carefully shifted his sleeping Jisung off of his cock – oh, did I fail to mention that Jisung had been blissfully cockwarming Minho with his mouth? – tucked himself back into his sweatpants, and made his way into the kitchen. Chan hadn’t heard him approach, so he gently announced his presence by saying, “Channie hyung?”

Chan spun around, knocking over a roll of paper towels onto the floor. “Minho! Hi, I didn’t hear you. What are you doing up so late?” He laughed awkwardly and picked up the paper towels, acting as if everything was fine. But Minho knew better.

He stepped forward, taking his leader’s hands into his own. “I was on the couch and saw you come into the kitchen. Are you okay, hyung?”

Chan looked away, still smiling his dimpled smile, and said, “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

Minho frowned minutely, eyebrows drawing together, and then spoke earnestly, “You don’t need to hide how stressed you are, you know. We’re all here for you. We’re all in this thing together. If you ever need to talk, or get help with anything, we’re all here.” While speaking, he soothingly ran his thumbs over the backs of Chan’s hands.

Chan sighed and responded, “Thanks Minho. I’m just worried about our next comeback. The schedule is about to get really busy, and I feel like I don’t have everything ready yet. And-”

“And?” Minho prompted.

Chan hung his head. “And... I’m afraid Stay won’t like our new songs,” he admitted, and it was clear he was acutely worried.

Minho pulled his leader into a solid embrace, holding the back of his head as Chan buried his face into his shoulder. Minho turned to speak lowly into Chan’s ear, which was partially obscured by his chic, newly dyed red, blonde, and black hair, “It’s normal to worry. But you’ve worked so hard, and you’ve done _so_ well, and you _know_ how great the new songs are. Stay are going to _love_ them.”

He actually felt Chan relax a bit in his arms. “Some part of me knows all that, but it just doesn’t, like... register, I guess. Reminders help. You always know how to help,” he concluded with a sweet, dimpled smile, pulling away and clapping his hand on Minho’s shoulder.

Minho raised one of his eyebrows suggestively and smirked deviously at his hyung. “I _do_ always know how to help, don’t I?”

Chan blushed and had to look away. A couple months ago, Minsung had colluded to execute what they would, much to his embarrassment, later call to his face ‘Operation Bang The Stress Out Of Chan.’ The experience was absolutely phenomenal, he just hadn’t relished the light teasing that had since accompanied it.

Minho took a step towards Chan, almost completely closing the gap between them and causing Chan to back up into the counter. Minho cocked his head and gazed at Chan’s lips, “What do you say, _Wolf_?” he snapped his eyes up to meet Chan’s, noting his already blown-out pupils staring back at him, “Do you want to play with us again?”

Chan whimpered involuntarily. It was incredible how fast he could fall apart under Minho’s words and gaze. He never even thought about Minho that way, even after Operation... even after _that event_. Things had been remarkably, and thankfully, very normal between them. But Minho knew how to flip the switch, as demonstrated in the Back Door music video.

Speaking of switches, Minho continued, “This time we think you should top.”

“Top... you?” Chan asked, genuinely confused.

Minho couldn’t help but let out a sly laugh at the ridiculous prospect of _that_ ever happening. “I’d like to see you try. No, you’d top Jisung.”

Chan nodded, and then swallowed nervously, averting his eyes again. Minho asked, “What is it, Wolf? Something you wanna ask me?” He then gently but firmly turned his leader’s head to face him by his chin. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

“I – could I still go into subspace?” Chan asked shyly.

Minho smiled. “Of course, pup, all you had to do was ask. You just let hyung help with that, okay?”

A cute smile graced Chan’s face and his heart rate increased, his breaths quickening.

“Are you ready now?” Minho asked gently.

“Yeah, but – is Jisung?” Chan asked considerately.

Minho smiled. “He’s been ready all night. Not to mention needy. But I’m too wiped out from spending so much time in the practice room today, so he didn’t get everything he wanted. He’ll be thrilled to help you work off some tension.” With that, Minho returned to the couch, scooping up an unconscious Jisung in his strong arms. He whispered to him, “Hey baby. Wanna bottom for Channie hyung tonight?”

Jisung probably never woke up so fast in his life, his boyfriend carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom. “Yes. Yes!” He cast his eyes around the room to locate Chan, and when he did, he shot him a finger heart and a wink over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Chan smiled sheepishly and followed them.

Seeing how cuddly Minsung were on the couch earlier in the evening, Jeongin, who was Jisung’s roommate, had decided to sleep in Minho’s bed that night to give them some privacy. Minho gently placed Jisung on his own bed, and Chan closed and locked the door behind him.

Minho wasted no time. “Sungie, tell Channie your safewords.” He absentmindedly started running his fingers through his boyfriend’s black hair.

Jisung looked to Chan, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “My safeword is lightning, or tapping my hand twice if my mouth is full.”

Chan’s eyebrows shot up for half a second at the last few words but nodded. Minho looked at him and quizzed, “Wolf, what are Sungie’s safewords?”

Chan repeated them accurately, earning a nod from Minho, who continued, “And what are _your_ safewords?”

The leader looked confused. “Aren’t I topping?”

Minho smirked. “Just because you’re topping doesn’t mean you don’t need a safeword, pup. Especially since I’m going to be domming you while you top so you can get into your subspace like you so sweetly requested.”

Jisung’s head spun to look at his boyfriend, then back to look at Chan. “That’s hot,” he said, visibly affected.

Chan blushed but nodded, and said, “Lighthouse, and tapping.”

“Good,” Minho responded. They all went over what was and wasn’t okay, and finally Minho deemed them ready to get started. They all agreed to be as quiet as possible, particularly Chan, since Minsung producing sounds that wafted through the dorm wasn’t exactly unusual, much to everyone else’s extreme dismay. Jisung was wiggling around impatiently on the bed by the end of the conversation.

Minho sat down on Jeongin’s bed and decided to start with a test. “Get Sungie’s clothes off,” he told Chan. The leader considered for a moment, then approached Jisung.

He ran his hand tentatively through Jisung’s soft black hair, and lowly growled out, “Strip for Wolf.”

Minsung’s collective eyes widened. WELL. Minho blinked. The test was to see whether Chan would undress Jisung himself, or whether he would direct Jisung to undress himself. Just a little test to reveal any domming tendencies. Minho certainly hadn’t expected him to refer to himself as ‘Wolf’ yet, or to unleash all his sexiness on Jisung right at the starting line. It was clear he had more than just a tendency to dom – he had a veritable penchant for it. Maybe a _gift_ for it, but that could be speaking too soon. Minho realized that he was going to have to work even harder than he’d thought to get Chan into his subspace if Chan was not only going to top, but also _dom_ Jisung. But Minho was excited to face the challenge.

Jisung was naked by the time Minho finished processing, his clothes tossed unceremoniously onto the floor.

Chan looked to Minho for direction, probably less out of submission at this point and more out of not wanting to touch or even look at someone who was someone else’s boyfriend. Cute.

“Sungie,” Minho said. “Show your wolf what I did for you earlier.”

Excited, Jisung rocked onto his back from a sitting position and raised and spread his legs, only looking abashed once he registered that he was actually presenting his ass to his leader. The base of a bright green plug was fit snugly into his hole, hints of lube around it. Minho observed a flicker of uncertainty across Chan’s face, perhaps revealing his unfamiliarity with plugs, and maybe toys of any kind. It wasn’t a difficult concept, but Minho tried to subtly help by saying, “My Sungie is all prepped and ready like a good boy. He’s been dying to get fucked all day, but all I gave him is that plug to stretch him out in case I felt like it later.”

Jisung whined, looking up at Chan, seeking encouragement that was not given. Minho continued, “Sungie is lucky to have such a generous boyfriend who’ll let him take someone else’s cock.”

Chan stood there stock-still and trying to avert his eyes, but they kept getting drawn back to the bright green plug. Minho needed to help dissipate the awkward tension. “Why don’t you kiss him, Wolf?”

Chan shifted his jaw, and half joked, “Because you haven’t told me to.”

Although Minho had intended his question to be treated as a command, he couldn’t help but admire Chan’s careful interpretation. “Hmm, good Wolf. Kiss Sungie now.”

Chan gently grasped Jisung’s knees and used them to prompt him back up into a sitting position. Then, he leaned down and brought his lips close to Jisung’s – lips he’d seen a million times but not once thought about kissing them – hesitating before pressing them together. Jisung had expected Chan to be a great kisser, but he didn’t realize he would be this _phenomenal_. There was no more hesitation, just confidence. He realized he shouldn’t be surprised – was there _anything_ Chan wasn’t phenomenal at?

He went at a slow pace, but it was insanely sensual, his lips making all the right movements. His tongue lapped across Jisung’s bottom lip, requesting entry that Jisung readily granted. And, _holy shit_ , he was somehow even _better_ with his tongue. He must have put in a lot of practice. Their tongues danced together, Chan’s easily winning dominance. As Chan slid his hand into Jisung’s hair and tugged, he also snagged Jisung’s bottom lip gently with his teeth, pulling on it and grinning into his mouth. Jisung moaned and actually felt himself start to feel a little light-headed, an early sign that he was heading towards subspace. Already. Realizing that only made him slip a little more, the knowledge that simply _kissing_ Chan was triggering his slip into subspace making him feel even readier to surrender completely.

Minho watched intently, marveling at how quickly Chan was already making Jisung crumble under him. He didn’t feel threatened by him in the slightest – Jisung was _Minho’s_ , after all, just as Minho was Jisung’s – he simply admired Chan’s skill. Minho could see that Jisung was already fully hard, and he watched his cock twitch when Chan tugged on his hair. Chan was attentive as well, because he grinned straight up _savagely_ into Jisung’s mouth. Minho bet that Jisung was already slipping, judging by the moan he let out. “Channie,” he interrupted, and Chan immediately turned his attention away from Jisung. “What should Sungie call you?”

Chan turned back to Jisung, still standing over him, making Jisung feel so _small_. He slid his hand back into Jisung’s hair and tilted his head back, looking him in the eye with a blazing stare. “Captain.”

Jisung’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open a little, and Minho laughed on the inside. _Of course_ he’d choose that title. “And what should _you_ call _me_?” Minho asked.

Chan turned to him and said, “Anything you want.”

Wow. His ability to switch between domming and subbing was like nothing Minho had ever thought possible. He had thought that domming Chan while he in turn dommed Jisung would be tough, but maybe it wouldn’t be at all.

Minho considered, and then decided, “Alpha.” Chan just blinked, indicating that the choice had had the desired effect on the wolf.

A moment later, Chan bowed his head briefly to Minho and said, “Yes, Alpha.”

 _Perfect._ Minho was excited to hear what pet names, if any, Chan would use for Jisung. The only way to find out was to keep going.

“Okay, Wolf,” Minho started. “I want you to get the box out from under the bed and choose one item from it.”

Chan got down on the carpet and peered under the bed, then pulled out the box that he recognized from last time. He set it down on the bed in front of Jisung and began to go through its contents, clearly surprised by how much stuff was in there. He held up Jisung’s bullet vibrator and looked at Minho quizzically, earning a brief explanation. He hesitated on the blindfold, but then selected the black silicone cock ring. He slid the box back under the bed.

“Go ahead,” Minho prompted, expecting Chan to immediately slide the ring onto Jisung’s cock.

Instead, much to Minsung’s surprise, he slid it onto his own already mostly hard length, sighing at the pressure it provided around his base.

Minho smirked. “Ahh, Wolf doesn’t want to cum too soon? Good choice. We want to play with you for as long as we can.” Chan smiled his cute dimpled smile, basking in the praise.

Jisung couldn’t stand it anymore, and grabbed onto Chan’s arm, looking up at him pleadingly. _Poor, needy little thing_ , Minho thought, shaking his head. Chan rested his other hand tenderly on Jisung’s bare shoulder.

“What do you want to do first, Wolf?” Minho asked, again handing the reins over to the leader for a moment, confident that they would be returned.

Chan’s eyes swept over Jisung and rested on his plump, pouting lips. Again, he’d looked at those lips a million times before, and never thought anything special about them. But now, it occurred to him that they’d look really, _really_ good wrapped around his cock. He maintained eye contact with Jisung, and said, “I want him to suck me off.”

Jisung perked up, and looked to Minho for permission.

Minho acted like he was considering, and then shrugged. “Hmm... okay. Sungie had my cock in his mouth for over an hour right before this, but I’m sure he’s ready for another.” Minho couldn’t help but take that opportunity to remind Chan that Jisung belonged to _him_ , even though he wasn’t actually at all worried about Chan forgetting it. They _were_ Minsung, after all. And Chan was Chan. And Chan was in for a treat. Jisung was _gifted_ with his mouth, not only on stage.

Jisung scrambled forward, splaying cutely onto his stomach to achieve mouth-level with Chan’s cock. Chan slid off his sweatpants and boxers, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. As an afterthought, he also tugged off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the small pile. He was so well-sculpted, more than fans even _knew_. The time he spent at the gym certainly paid off.

And then there was his cock. This close, Jisung could see that it really was quite a pretty, well-proportioned cock, matching its owner in that way. Chan stood with his hands clasped behind his back, watching and waiting, just a hint of nerves detectable in his face. Jisung started out by teasing Chan, breathing on his cock more than actually putting his mouth on it in any gratifying way. He even went so far as to look innocently up at Chan through his eyelashes, blinking prettily. He truly was usually a very well-behaved sub, but sometimes he got it into his head to be a little bit of a brat. It didn’t help that Minho punished him so well for it. But with Chan in charge, maybe he could get away with more...

Suddenly Chan’s hand returned once again to Jisung’s black hair, gripping him tightly and forcing him to look up at him. From this angle, the leader’s expression was particularly intimidating. “Why are you teasing me, Sweet Cheeks?” He smirked. “You don’t want to provoke me, do you?”

If Minho had been drinking something, he would have sprayed it everywhere. It wasn’t the worst pet name – it was quite fitting, actually – but he couldn’t believe he’d just heard Chan utter those words.

Jisung was clearly also having a time, desperately attempting and failing to school his facial expression back to serious quokka. But Chan wasn’t having it. He growled a growl that sent a chill down even _Minho’s_ spine, and sent Jisung curling into himself, cowering under his displeased leader. It wasn’t enough. Chan hauled him up like he weighed nothing, clutching him to his chest and tilting his head to the side to expose his neck.

Minho quickly but quietly got closer so he could make sure Chan wasn’t hurting Jisung, even though that was the last thing he’d expect from the leader. But with the sharp, predatory movements, it was hard to tell from the other bed. And Minho was protective of his boyfriend – sue him.

Chan snarled, “It’s not smart to tease someone so much stronger than you, Sungie. You know I could _break_ you if I wanted to.” Minho watched carefully as Chan licked the soft juncture of Jisung’s neck and collarbone, feeling the thinner man shiver in his powerful arms. Then he quickly clamped his teeth down, making Jisung yelp. No way the whole dorm didn’t hear that. Minho jumped forward, ready to pry Chan off of his boyfriend. But then he saw that Chan was only very lightly digging his teeth into Jisung’s skin, and had simultaneously begun gently patting the back of Jisung’s head after the yelp. Minho breathed a sigh of relief. Chan was just convincing, and Jisung was buying it.

Chan’s domming technique was blunt-force, animalistic, with little finesse. Not bad, just vastly different from what Jisung was used to from his boyfriend. Minho decided to let it continue, curious to see if and how Jisung would adapt.

After a moment, Chan released Sungie, who landed on his knees on the bed. The expression on his face was both shocked and a little distant – the power Chan had just exerted over him had clearly sent him lurching into subspace. He quickly prostrated himself on the bed and sank his mouth all the way down Chan’s cock in one smooth motion, his lips soon meeting the black silicone ring sitting snugly around its base.

Minho chuckled darkly, gently caressing his hand through Jisung’s hair as he bobbed up and down eagerly on Chan’s cock. “Has Sungie learned his lesson? Best not to tease the Big Bad Wolf.” Minho glanced up to see the effect the name had on Chan, the leader leaning his head back and his eyes closing in bliss. He looked so _sexy_ like this, even only from the neck up. And from the neck down – just, _damn._

Jisung removed himself from Chan’s cock just long enough to say, “Sungie will be good for Captain, Master,” and returned fervently to the task in front of him. Ah, so he _could_ be a good sub, even remembering the correct title by which to call Chan.

Minho returned to sit on the other bed, feeling far more comfortable after seeing how gentle Chan was being with Jisung. He pulled his own cock out of his shorts and began lazily stroking it, savoring the wet sounds of Jisung slurping around Chan’s length sprinkled now and then with a quiet moan from Chan. He quickly reached full hardness, and noticed that Chan had started to buck a bit into Jisung’s mouth. Not only that, but Jisung was moaning, too, undoubtedly sending heavenly vibrations through Chan’s cock.

And then Chan whipped out some dirty talk. “You’re doing so well for me now, Baby Boy. How much time have you spent with Alpha’s cock in your mouth?”

Minho’s eyes widened, suddenly a little self-conscious and hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t try to answer that question accurately. Luckily, Jisung ambiguously answered, “Not enough,” blushed, and plunged himself back onto Chan’s cock, nestling it deep into the back of his throat.

Chan threw his head back again, and his thrusts became more defined. He was getting close, but the cock ring was working against him.

Minho commented, “If you cum before Sungie, I’m going to be very unhappy. And that means _you’re_ going to be very unhappy.” It was a lie, of course. Minho wouldn’t leave Chan unsatisfied after this. If it were Sungie, with whom he had an established sexual relationship and would satisfy at a later date, sure. But not Chan. He needed release by the end of this.

But Chan kept thrusting, not even acknowledging Minho. It was clear that Chan was leaning too far into domming to be able to slip into subspace himself. Minho decided to remedy that.

“Channie, come here.” When Chan didn’t seem to immediately process the command, and instead kept bucking himself into Jisung’s mouth, Minho employed a more demanding tone. “Wolf! Here. _Now._ ”

That did the trick. Chan sighed roughly and Jisung whimpered as they lost contact with each other, and Chan moved over to Minho.

“Kneel.” Chan knelt in between Minho’s legs.

Minho kept lazily stroking himself. “Ahh,” he commanded.

Chan obediently opened his mouth, tongue stuck out expectantly. Minho rapidly picked up the pace, eyes drifting beyond Chan to Jisung, who looked so fucked out, his hair disheveled and chin shiny with drool. He stroked himself faster and faster until he felt his high approaching, eyes trained on his adorable boyfriend. Chan’s breaths quickened, his eyes trained on Minho. With a vocalized sigh, Minho spurted white bursts of cum all over Chan’s face and tongue, more of it landing around than in his mouth. Jisung whined pitifully from the other bed.

“Hmm, good pup, Alpha’s little cumslut,” Minho praised, and stuck out his hand. Chan whimpered almost imperceptibly and immediately set to work licking it clean, and then bowed to do the same for his alpha’s cock. Satisfied, Minho directed, “Now go let Sungie clean your face.”

Jisung moaned, and sat up excitedly as Chan returned to him, incredibly unbothered even with cum sliding down his face. Chan sat on the bed and Jisung crawled into his lap and wrapped his legs around his lower back, licking slowly so as to savor the taste of his boyfriend’s cum that graced his leader’s face. Meanwhile, Minho went to the bathroom to prepare a towel that was partially wet, and provided it for Chan to quickly wash and dry his face so it didn’t have to stay sticky with saliva.

Chan and Jisung were both still rock-hard, their erections occasionally brushing against each other in the position they were in. Before long, Jisung couldn’t help but grind his own pretty cock against Chan’s. The leader seemed a bit taken aback, but couldn’t help but groan at the sensation, looking to Minho for approval.

“I think it’s Sungie’s turn to feel good, don’t you, Wolf?” Minho asked casually, lightly running his hand along Chan’s back.

Jisung looked pleadingly at Minho and grabbed for his other hand. He seemed to be teetering on the edge of subspace, and Minho knew that meant he really wanted cuddles. So Minho climbed onto the bed, leaning up against the headboard, and motioned to Jisung to straddle him. Jisung obeyed readily, instantly nuzzling his face into Minho’s shoulder and presenting his ass nicely for Chan. Jisung was trembling with need, so Minho caressed his hair, and whispered so only Jisung could hear, “Good Sungie, hyung’s right here. Captain will take care of you.” Jisung’s breaths became deeper, and Minho could feel him relax in his arms.

Chan watched, a curious expression on his face, like he wasn’t supposed to witness such an intimate scene but couldn’t take his eyes away. Minho raised an eyebrow at him, grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and tossed it onto the bed in front of Chan.

Considering Chan’s apparent inexperience with toys, Minho reached behind Jisung and began teasing him with the plug, alternating a few times between pushing it against his prostate and pulling it almost all the way out. Chan watched, riveted.

“Does Wolf want to try?” Minho offered, and Chan nodded, crawling towards the two others. He tentatively put his index finger through the ring at the base of the toy, and pulled gently, watching Jisung’s rim stretch as the wider part tried to slip past. Then, he slowly pushed it back in, searching for his prostate unsuccessfully and just making Jisung squirm. Minho watched a veil of frustration fall over Chan’s face as he continued to search, so Minho gently suggested, “Remove it and use your fingers.”

Chan focused carefully, as if diffusing a bomb, and gently pulled the bright green plug out, setting it to the side. A glob of lube followed it, sliding down towards Jisung’s balls as he whined. Extremely hesitantly, Chan laid his left hand on Jisung’s ass and used his right index finger to swipe up the lube, pushing it back in. He must have known he could’ve easily used two fingers.

Minho kissed the top of Jisung’s head and extricated himself out from under him, leaving him to lean on his forearms instead. He stood at the side of the bed next to Chan, observing closely. Chan was still only using one finger, but it didn’t seem like it was in an effort to tease poor Jisung within an inch of his life. He just seemed unsure. Jisung whimpered like a wounded animal, “Need Captain, _please_.”

Minho could tell that Chan had gotten in his own head about making Sungie feel good, and that was making it even harder for him to succeed. The same thing happened when he got to the breaking point during music production. It was time to test a new approach. Minho got on the bed behind Chan, kneeling directly behind him. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, hoisting him upright and pulling his head back over his shoulder, eliciting a cry from the leader.

He spoke with a quiet yet threatening tone alongside Chan’s neck and jaw. “What do you think you’re doing, Wolf?” Chan shivered, the manhandling clearly affecting him in the desired way. “I told you to make Sungie feel good, but I don’t see his cum on the sheets yet. Are you so useless that you can’t satisfy him even when he’s _begging_ for your worthless cock?” It was a counterintuitive tactic, but it was worth a shot. Although it actually hurt Minho to degrade his genius leader like this when he was already struggling, he ultimately wanted to help him. Sometimes Chan didn’t believe the praise others heaped on him. Maybe he needed to be broken down a little before he could be built back up.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Chan whimpered.

“I thought you wanted to top, Channie. Thought you wanted to unleash your inner wolf on Sungie, fuck him so _good_ that you make him see stars.”

Chan groaned and leaned his head further back, willingly baring his neck to Minho in a primal display of submission.

“Do I need to bend you over and remind you how it’s done?” Minho growled lowly right next to his ear, and he felt the leader get a little weak in the knees.

Hmm. Jisung would be jealous because he’d been begging for Minho’s cock all day to no avail, but he could hardly blame Minho, and he’d get over it quickly. On the other hand, Minho’s entire body truly ached from his rigorous day of working on the new dances, and just the thought of exerting himself as much as he’d need to to give Chan a proper fuck was exhausting in and of itself. On the other, _other_ hand, Chan was teetering on the edge of subspace, and Minho wanted to make sure that he slipped in fully. But, finally, on the other, other, _other_ hand, Chan had gone into this expecting to top, not to bottom. So without his consent – which was tricky to obtain when he was in subspace – Minho wouldn’t be fucking him.

Chan closed his eyes and nodded, gulping. “He’s not mine, I don’t... I’m _sorry_ , Alpha.”

Minho blinked. That was kind of an odd thing for him to say. Maybe Chan was having a difficult time because this was Jisung, Minho’s boyfriend. And even though Minho was right there actively condoning it – not to mention that Minho himself had personally fucked Chan a couple months before – maybe Chan couldn’t mentally get past the fact that he was about to fuck his friend’s boyfriend. Who, on top of that, was one of his own closest, until now completely platonic friends. If Chan was uncomfortable with this, he might feel too awkward to use his safeword, even though he should if he was having those feelings. Minho softened, and turned Chan towards him.

“Channie hyung, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can try something else or just stop everything. But it’s okay with both of us if you fuck Jisung.” Just a foot away from them, Jisung nodded rapidly. “We’re both completely on board, but if you’re not, that’s okay too.”

Chan sighed and closed his eyes again, and confessed, “I really, _really_ want to fuck Jisung.” He blushed. “But he’s yours.”

Okay, so Chan needed more encouragement. He’d emphasize how yes, Jisung belonged to Minho, but Chan’s Alpha was directing him to act. Minho fixed Chan with the most intimidating glare he could muster – which was unbelievably intimidating – and said, “I’ve charitably loaned my Sungie to you, and you’re running out of time before you’ll have to return him, Wolf. I need you to take care of him for me. I _want_ you to.”

Minho turned Chan to face Jisung, and whispered devilishly into his ear, “Sungie likes being used, Wolf. You’ve already done so well reducing him to a trembling mess and you’ve barely even done anything. Imagine how good he’ll feel once you’re finally fucking into his tight hole.”

Minho saw Chan’s cock twitch as he groaned. “I’ll make Sungie feel good, I swear, _please_ ,” Chan almost babbled, begging for another chance as best he could at the moment. “I’ll do better, Alpha, I _swear_.”

Minho goaded him further, speaking darkly into his ear. “Show your Alpha you can follow simple directions. Show Sungie what it feels like to be fucked by the Big, Bad Wolf.”

Chan looked gone, and so, _so_ eager to please as he leaned forward and flipped Jisung over onto his back, and actually growling as he did so, like a wild animal. He climbed over Jisung with dangerous seduction, eyes trained on his prey.

Jisung was a little scared and unbelievably turned on, lying there feeling utterly helpless as he couldn’t help but tremble and meet Chan’s dark gaze.

Minho moved back to the other bed, satisfied that he’d done his job as he watched Chan nuzzle Jisung’s neck, scraping his teeth along the skin. When Jisung moved to wrap his arms around Chan’s neck, Chan grabbed them and pinned them above his head with one hand, reaching down with the other to pinch and twist his nipple. Jisung moaned and closed his eyes, squirming under Chan. Minho returned to slowly stroking himself, enthralled. He noticed how cute it was when Jisung’s toes curled whenever Chan touched or licked or bit him in a sensitive spot – something he didn’t often witness since he always participated at a much closer range.

Chan continued working on Jisung, heatedly licking and biting his lips and tongue, his neck, his nipples, reducing the man under him into a blubbering mess. After a couple minutes, he forcefully pushed Jisung’s thin legs apart, and barely hesitated before licking him starting at his rim, moving over his balls, and finally making it all the way up to the head of his leaking cock. Then he sank down, taking Jisung in one smooth motion all the way to the back of his throat, watching with dark eyes as Jisung let out a strangled cry and wriggled pitifully, not daring to move too much while being dominated by a wolf.

With his mouth still wrapped around Jisung’s cock, Chan used two fingers to resume prepping him, this time with much more confidence and precision. Chan noticed Jisung gasp when his fingers brushed past a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, and targeted that spot again, grinning fiendishly around Jisung’s cock. _Holy shit_ , Minho thought, his own cock twitching at the sight, _He’s so fucking sexy._

Chan bobbed up and down Jisung’s cock, his eyes trained on the younger. And after adding in a third finger and delivering just a few jabs to his prostate, Jisung was on the verge of unraveling. And Chan picked up on it, not missing a beat. He pulled his fingers out and pulled off of Jisung, much to the younger’s distress, and hiked his legs up over his strong shoulders.

Chan turned suddenly to face Minho. “Alpha?”

Minho hummed, finally stroked back up to full hardness. “Yes, Wolf?”

Chan looked like he was desperately trying to formulate a question but couldn’t remember any words, and he maintained eye contact with Minho as he softly brushed his hand down Jisung’s leg.

Minho approached Chan, grabbing him by the hair again – sue him, it had been extremely effective so far – and tilted his head sideways to look at him. In his peripheral vision, Minho could tell Jisung was about to lose it, ensconced in subspace and desperate to cum.

“Can’t find words, Wolf?” Minho teased, and Chan’s eyes flickered shut like he was suffering, saying nothing. Minho continued, “Aren’t you going to put on a condom before you fuck into my Sungie?” Chan nodded strongly, even with Minho’s grip on his bright red hair. Minho had guessed the question correctly, so he released Chan’s hair and moved towards the nightstand to get a condom.

But then he noticed Jisung’s big, beautiful eyes silently begging, tears welling at the prospect of Chan using a condom.

Minho sighed. He really didn’t like the idea of anyone else’s cum in his boyfriend’s ass, that being his own, _personal_ , territory, but he also didn’t want to deny Jisung, who _loved_ to have an ass-full of cum. And Chan wasn’t just anyone. So, graciously, he conceded, “Okay. No condom.”

Jisung flashed a small smile at his boyfriend, and turned back to Chan to work _him_ over with his eyes next. Minho shook his head, smiling. Jisung always got exactly what he wanted in the end, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Lee Minho would be the first to admit that he was whipped for Han Jisung.

Holding up the condom to Chan, he asked, "Do you want to wear one? It's up to you." Chan shook his head no. So, tossing the condom back into the nightstand, Minho again approached Chan. He pulled him into a passionate but short-lived kiss, terminated by a less-than-soft bite to the leader’s bottom lip. Chan whined, unmistakably in subspace, and used every fiber of his being to listen carefully as Minho roughly whispered, “Fuck him well, Wolf, and don’t stop when he cums. Baby Boy loves being overstimulated.” He reached down and removed the cock ring, drawing a sigh from Chan at both the contact and the relief from the pressure around his base. He then quickly grabbed the lube bottle and cursorily slicked up Chan’s cock.

Minho delivered a punishing spank to Chan’s ass, spurring him into motion. Chan renewed his grip on Jisung’s legs, licked his lips, and slowly eased himself into Jisung’s warm hole, stretching him just a little bit more than what his three fingers had accomplished. Jisung let out a loud whine and tilted his head back, clearly already trying not to cum. Minho stayed right next to them so as to maintain a dominating aura over Chan, continuing to stroke himself. Besides, he was too protective of Jisung at this juncture to stray even a few feet to the other bed.

Chan bottomed out and held still, watching Jisung hungrily for approval. After an agonizing couple dozen seconds, Jisung moaned, “Please fuck me, Captain.”

At those words, Chan withdrew his cock almost all the way, then plunged back in to the hilt, earning a scream of pleasure when he re-adjusted slightly and rammed into Jisung’s prostate. Chan grinned, “You like that, Baby Boy?”

Minho chuckled. Someone, if not _everyone_ , must have heard that scream. Luckily, Chan had been quiet enough so far to hopefully remain undetected, so they would just assume it was Minsung getting rowdy.

Chan began vigorously pounding into Jisung at a steady, upbeat pace, pulling Jisung by the hips onto his cock with each thrust. Minho spanked Chan’s ass a few more times, leaving flushed red skin behind but not interfering with the leader’s rhythm.

Before long Chan angled his rhythmic thrusts to ram at Jisung’s prostate, wresting an unholy screech from Jisung that made even Minho’s eyes widen and which made the pervasive wet squelching of the lube naught but a whisper in comparison. Shit, someone might think he was being murdered in here. Chan was enjoying Jisung’s noises, which had devolved into him just mumbling ‘Captain’ repeatedly, too much to tell him to be quieter, and he was amazingly still so deep in subspace that he even didn’t realize why he should. So, Minho quickly leaned down to Jisung’s ear, gently biting the lobe before whispering, “Be quiet, Sungie, or I’ll really give you something to scream about.”

Jisung nodded and swallowed, biting his bottom lip to physically remind himself to be quiet. All the while, Chan kept railing into Jisung. It was a wonder he hadn’t cum yet. Minho supposed it was his earlier threat that he’d better not cum before Jisung.

He didn’t have to hold out for too much longer, though, because Chan wrapped his strong hand around Jisung’s cock and started pumping it along with the tempo of his unrelenting thrusts. Jisung unraveled instantly, shooting cum straight up into the air and catching Chan on the underside of his chin. Chan whined as he carried Jisung writhing through his orgasm, and looked desperately over to Minho, cum dripping from his chin. Minho stood there, hand wrapped around his own cock, and said, “Good Wolf. You can cum now.”

Panting, Chan leaned farther forward and slammed himself even harder into Jisung’s clenching hole, even _still_ maintaining the same pace. Jisung quietly whimpered as he was overstimulated, his spent cock beginning to bounce against his stomach with the force of Chan’s thrusts. Chan was back to growling, this time at Jisung’s ear, as he chased his high like a wolf chasing its prey.

At last, he sank as far as he physically could into Jisung’s ass and came hard, cum pulsing powerfully out of his cock. Minho and Jisung would later agree that they thought he stifled a howl at that moment of ecstasy, instead panting out a ragged sigh.

Both Chan and Jisung were exhausted, mentally and physically, but Minho wasn’t quite done with them yet – he’d gotten hard again. Jisung might call him out later since he’d said he was too tired to fuck him earlier – and he was – but he could handle that. “Mmmm... good Wolf,” he praised, running his hand lovingly through Chan’s hair. “Get Sungie on his forearms and knees over you and help hold him up.”

Chan didn’t question the command, immediately but dazedly moving to fulfill Minho’s command. Minho lubed himself up and positioned himself on the bed behind Jisung. Chan’s cum was already sliding out of Jisung’s stretched hole.

Minho motioned for Chan to scooch down so that Minho’s knees were on either side of Chan’s body, and Chan’s face was between Jisung’s thighs. This gave him a perfect view as Minho slid his own cock into his boyfriend, relishing how _wet_ he was.

“Wolf, don’t let any cum hit the bed.” Chan opened his mouth and hung his tongue out, ready to catch any stray drippings. Minho smirked, “Now watch how well Alpha fucks his pup.”

Chan did indeed watch as Minho began sliding his cock with ease in and out of Jisung’s hole, even though he was a bit thicker than Chan. He attained the same pace that Chan had established, and made sure to abuse Jisung’s prostate with each thrust, Chan’s cum slowly beginning to coat his cock. Each thrust punched a sound out of Jisung, but they quickly became muffled as Jisung bit onto the pillow. Below, Chan eagerly lapped up everything that dropped down.

It didn’t take long at all before Minho felt his climax crashing down on him, sending him stuttering into Jisung’s ass as he filled him up. He panted and slowed to a halt, but Jisung whined and pushed back. Minho was _not_ a fan of overstimulation, though, and regretted having targeted Jisung’s prostate so efficiently, blaming his mistake on habit.

However, Chan rescued him, propping himself up on his elbows to suck Jisung off. Jisung almost collapsed into his mouth, the combined pleasure of Minho’s cock still occupying his ass and Chan’s mouth around his cock too much for him. With one last cry, he came as Chan was laving his tongue across his tip, causing cum to spatter in multiple directions. Minho let him ride out ride out his orgasm, hissing through his teeth as Jisung squirmed, and pulled out once his boyfriend calmed beneath him.

It took a moment for them to extricate themselves from each other, but ultimately Jisung curled up with Chan on the bed. Minho smiled at the two, kissing Jisung chastely on the lips, and then bestowing a peck on Chan’s forehead. He then slid just his boxers back on and turned to leave the room, needing to go out into the hallway to get to the bathroom to start to provide aftercare.

When he unlocked and opened the door, he was surprised to see a tall blonde man stumbling rapidly away from the door, landing less than gracefully on his ass. Minho raised one eyebrow, donning his “dangerous Lino” face, as Jisung called it.

Hyunjin scrambled backwards away from Minho on his hands and feet almost like a crab, bowing and mumbling a string of very polite apologies. Minho quietly stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind him, confident that Hyunjin hadn’t seen inside based on the angle at which he’d discovered him. Maybe he would only lightly fry him.

Minho approached Hyunjin menacingly and squatted down next to him, hauling him close to his face by the front of his sleep shirt. “Hyunjin-ah. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He asked, voice dripping in faux sweetness.

Hyunjin swallowed and nodded furiously. “I’m sorry hyung, I just heard a yell, and I just wanted to make sure –”

Minho cut him off by even further intensifying his death glare. “Go back to our room, and make sure you all stay in there until the sun rises. Got it?”

Hyunjin nodded again.

Minho smirked a downright evil smirk. “Use your words, _Princess_.”

Minho saw Hyunjin’s pupils dilate before he looked away, suddenly not able to look his hyung in the eye. Hyunjin quickly half-whispered, “Mmm, yeah, got it, hyung.”

Satisfied, Minho relinquished his hold on Hyunjin’s shirt, allowing him to bolt back into their shared bedroom.

***

Hyunjin rushed into the dark room and closed the door behind him, pressing his back to it. Seungmin rolled over at the slight commotion and sat up lazily in his bed, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand. “Hyunjin?”

Jeongin was in Minho’s bottom bunk on the other side of the room, his deep breaths a tell-tale indicator that he was fast asleep.

The tall blonde plodded over and sat on Seungmin’s bed, holding his face in his hands. He whispered, careful not to wake the peaceful, blissfully ignorant maknae, “Minho hyung caught me eavesdropping.”

Seungmin, still half asleep, raised his eyebrows. “Did he kill you?” he asked dryly, also whispering.

Hyunjin whined quietly and draped himself backwards over Seungmin, splaying his arms out in a defeated posture. “Not yet.”

Seungmin nodded and absentmindedly ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “Why were you eavesdropping?”

“I was just curious,” Hyunjin replied defensively.

Mostly awake now, Seungmin gently ran the tips of his fingers over Hyunjin’s jawline. “Do I not satisfy you anymore, Prince?”

Hyunjin shivered minutely at both the touch and the name, and then ventured, “Could you maybe call me... ‘Princess’... sometimes?”

“Hmm,” Seungmin considered, still tracing Hyunjin’s jaw, and teasingly answered, “Maybe, if you can resist being a brat for five consecutive minutes. And if Minho hyung lets you live long enough.”

Hyunjin whined again, and crossed the room to climb up into his top bunk and fall into a restless sleep.

***

Once Hyunjin was gone, Minho proceeded to the bathroom. He got the shower ready for Jisung, and brought a warm, damp towel back for Chan, who had shaken off the vestiges of subspace by the time Minho returned. Jisung was fast asleep, curled around him.

“What happened when you left the room? Did someone see in?” Chan asked, concerned.

Minho shook his head no and handed him the towel. “Hyunjin was listening at the door, but he didn’t see anything but me.” He smiled, and sat on Jeongin’s bed. “You did good, Channie hyung.”

Chan blushed, but smiled. “I can’t believe you got me into subspace.”

Minho countered, “I can’t believe how much of a _beast_ you are when you dom.”

“I dommed Jisung?” Chan asked, grimacing slightly.

“Yeah, what did you think you were doing?”

Chan nodded. “I guess you’re right. I’m just not usually like that. I’m usually – softer.” He shrugged in a remarkably wholesome way.

Minho smirked. “Did I unleash the wolf inside of you?”

The leader laughed a little. “Yeah, I suppose you did. _Alpha_ ,” he teased, throwing a pillow at Minho, who smiled and dodged it with his lightning-fast reflexes.

“Seriously, though,” Chan continued. “Thank you both. I needed that. Again. I guess I really need to get laid more,” he laughed awkwardly.

“You know, hyung, the way you make music is similar to how you banged Sungie.”

Chan’s eyes widened. “Uh, is that so?”

Minho continued, “You’re nervous at first because of all the pressure. What if you’re not good enough? What if they’re disappointed? But when push comes to shove, you’re _really_ good at what you do. And you have people to support you every step of the way.”

Chan felt his heart swell in his chest. “Thanks. I’ll remember that the next time I’m freaking out.”

“Good. And I’ll remind you.” Then Minho narrowed his eyes. “And you’d better start outsourcing, because Sungie’s mine.”

Chan swallowed, clearly taking Minho more seriously than he’d intended. “Uh, yeah, of course, I don’t want –”

But Minho interrupted him. “Chan hyung, I’m joking. I know you’re not after Sungie. And we’re here for you if you need us again.” He winked, and scooped Jisung up to carry him to the shower. Meanwhile, Chan returned quietly to his room.

When Minho set him down in the shower, Jisung sleepily stuck his lips out, begging his boyfriend to kiss him. Minho happily obliged, and set to work cleaning him up. When they were done, he carried him back to his room and snuggled up with him in bed, holding him tight.

***

The next day, Chan walked into the studio, where Jisung had been getting Hyunjin to record some vocals for a new track. He blushed furiously at the conversation he’d walked in on.

“Eavesdrop better!” Jisung snapped.

“Sub better!” Hyunjin retorted.

“You’re one to talk! I bet you’re a bratty sub.”

“At least I can be quiet when I need to be.”

“Ha! I doubt that. You’re too vocal.”

Hyunjin twitched one eyebrow up and stifled a smirk, letting Jisung win for now. Little did Jisung know, Hyunjin was an expert at being quiet. Seungmin wouldn’t accept anything less. He tried to end the squabble by replying, “Let’s stop it Jisung-ah, we’re making Chan hyung uncomfortable.” He giggled and glanced at Chan, who looked up from where he’d been fiddling aimlessly with his precious laptop.

Chan cleared his throat and said, “Alright, so I thought of this cool beat this morning and wanted to run it by someone, so why don’t we listen to that?”

He pressed play, and the sound of the unfinished track filled the room. Hyunjin bopped his head along. Jisung, on the other hand, looked at Chan wide-eyed.

That’s when Chan realized he’d produced a beat that was the exact same tempo at which he’d fucked Jisung the night before. He quickly paused it and slammed his laptop shut.

“ANYWAY, that’s all I’ve got, I need to work on it more, maybe we won’t even use it at all.” And with that, Chan scampered out of the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments ~ they really help me out! Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
